


A simple not so simple fake date

by Glitter_Latte (cats_and_coffee)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, M/M, Modern AU, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/Glitter_Latte
Summary: Belated Secret SantaLance's intended date doesn't work out and he chooses a friend at random to say he's dating, but he wrapped his arm around the wrong shoulder.  Thankfully Keith goes along with his, as awkward as it is for both of them.





	A simple not so simple fake date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyraBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyraBelle/gifts).



“I’m sorry but- Lance you know I don’t see you that way right?” The woman he invited, Farla, was giving his a pitying look, cutting Lance quick to the core and sending panic flaring through him. 

“What? Of course I do! I didn’t mean it like that anyway!” He floundered trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. They had just gotten outside of the amusement park, he had just started to put his moves on her. Trying to use what time he had before the others would get there. He knew he could expect Pidge and Hunk soon, they had planned it in depth instead of paying attention in class when and where to meet. He could count on them, and mercifully he knew they were to arrive soon and save him.

She looked around running her hand through her hair, “I don’t want things to be weird between us, we’re friends. You’re like one of my best friends and that means a lot to me so-”

“I really wasn’t trying to hit on you,” he lied. “Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable,” he told the truth. “You really don’t need to worry about it because… you see…” He spotted Pidge and Hunk out of the corner of his eye. “I actually have a date for today, but thought it would be fun for all of us to hang out in a group.” He draped an arm over one of his friends as they got close. Though his arm fit better around them than he anticipated. He wasn’t pulling Pidge in close with their tiny frame, if it was Hunk his arm wasn’t straining as much as he expected.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Farla laughed awkwardly, “I guess I just assumed.”

“Don’t even worry about it! Sorry for making you think that way, I’m just a normally flirtatious person, isn’t that right honey?” He turned to look into the eyes of his friend who he had his arm wrapped around. The beautiful dark eyes made him think it was Hunk for a moment, the question as to why they were almost eye level made him pause the next. Not Hunk, and not Pidge. They were pretty, whoever they were, they were also giving Lance a very confused look. 

Farla waved her hand, “it’s alright. I’m gonna go buy my ticket, meet y’all inside?” Lance murmured something of an agreement while he kept staring. 

Not realizing when she left until Pidge elbowed him. “She’s gone, you can let Keith go now.” Keith? Lance could feel things clicking into place, especially when he pulled away and saw more than just ‘Keith’s pretty face. Now he could see the soft hair cascading over the guy’s shoulders in a reprehensible and recognizable Mullet. The Keith that Lance at to meet in the program he wants to get into. That Keith. Lance recoiled with a shout that had Keith narrowing his eyes at him.

Regaining his composure Lance started grilling Keith. “Why are you here? Did you follow us? Why didn’t you stop me?” He indicated his arm in that last question.

As Keith’s glaring intensified and made Lance aware of everything about himself down to wondering if his socks matched, Hunk stepped forward listing the responses. “He’s here cause we invited him. No. Because you surprised him.” Hunk laughed, “you should’ve seen his expression when you put your arm around him, he-” Hunk shut up as Keith turned his glare on him.

“Shiro told me to come here with you guys, but-” Keith wound up, getting interrupted by Pidge putting their arm around him, dragging him down to their level.

“-but he also told you to have fun. I should know I was there.” Pidge smirked at Keith’s caught off guard expression, though seeing their arm around him was making Lance aware of how cold his arm was without it being around Keith. 

“Keith’s dad Shiro and Pidge’s brother are friends apparently.” Hunk clarified, which only darkened Keith’s expression that Lance found himself watching a little too intently. 

“Well whatever,” Lance turned his back on them, “let’s hurry and get inside. Farla’s waiting for us.” 

“Aren’t you going to pay for your date?” Hunk teased, but Pidge immediately started agreeing.

“You did just tell Farla you were on a date with him, didn’t you?” Oh quiznak.

Lance’s heart dropped as he spun to look at Keith, whose face was scrunched up in a surprisingly adorable way that Lance could almost see the gears turning for him. “Have fun you two~” Hunk crooned as he and Pidge left the two of them behind.

With it just being the two of them Lance found it hard to look at Keith. So he stared at his feet, occasionally daring to look up and finding Keith staring up towards the sky. “So… are you going to tell Farla?” Lance finally spoke up.

“Why would I?”  
“Because I dragged you into this?” 

“I know, but I won’t tell her.” Keith shrugged.

Lance gave him a sheepish grin, “what so you’re going to go along with it? Us being on a date?”

“Oh,” Keith’s eye shot wide open. The silence stretched on til Lance started bouncing on his heels. “Yeah I guess I will.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, “really?”

“Yeah.” Keith shrugged and stepped towards Lance, whose heart fluttered unexpectedly, and immediately sank as Keith stepped around him, heading towards the ticket booth. Internally Lance started scolding himself, what did he expect from this loner, this weirdo.

However, it was pleasant. The amusement park thrummed and seemed to shimmer and dance with its own energy as the group wandered, picking the rides that they would go on, trying out new food. Farla watched Lance and Keith surprisingly close, and every time Lance caught her looking he would slip his hand around Keith’s. He was thankful for how Keith didn’t react, as if this happened all the time. 

Hunk and Pidge prodded and poked at them, but mostly Hunk told jokes to make everyone laugh. Keith snickering a few times, low, and quiet, but Lance could always hear it. 

As time continued the groups around them became more and more rowdy, increasing in volume, and while it didn’t bother Lance, Pidge and Hunk kept steering the group away from them. So they all jumped when a stranger wrapped his arm around Hunk, loudly asking him in a tone that indicated he meant to whisper, “hey big guy, do you see the toilets anywhere near here?” 

“Yeah buddy, I think I see them over there.” Hunk pointed, and the guy thanked him and staggered off in that direction. Only after Lance was relaxing watching the man wander off did he realize that Keith’s hand was wrapped tightly around his. Lance shot Keith a questioning glance, but found his eyes were glued to the stranger, his shoulders practically riding up to his ears. 

Lance playfully hip checked him, whispering, “are you trying to break my hand, chill down babe. We’re fine.” 

“Oh.” Keith took his hand back to cross his arms, turning away, but not enough that Lance couldn’t see the slight dusting of pink creeping up his neck. 

“Hey I think Keith and I are gonna go on a nice slow ride, the Ferris wheel, catch up with you guys.” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s and started dragging him away, leaving the others behind. 

Keith was expression stayed blank while Lance led the way, handing over their tickets to the person at the head of the line. It wasn’t until they were a few feet above people’s heads did Lance notice Keith relax. “Feeling better?”

“Was I that obvious?” Keith asked calmly, staring out the window.

“A little.” Lance shrugged. Silence sat between them for a moment before Lance scooted over. “Do you always get so tense around people having fun?”

“I just- I get overwhelmed sometimes. It’s not a big deal.”

“I know it isn’t, but you can always tell us what’s up. I know we’re not exactly friends but Pidge and you are so-”

“It’s not a big deal, don’t worry about it.” Keith shot him a pointed look. Which Lance raised his hands in defense of.

“Okay, okay.” With that settled, they watched the fair grow smaller and smaller till they reached the top. Lance could see so many lights spread out before them and almost pointed it out when he felt a sudden drop of weight on his shoulder. He started to scold Keith when he turned and saw Keith resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. His breathing even, and Lance almost laughed and woken him up. Of course he would be able to fall asleep so quickly like that. 

They neared the bottom and Lance thought about waking him up sooner but could help staring. He wasn’t a bad guy, still his rival, and wouldn’t have been his first choice to fake date. But not a bad guy. The carriage slowed down at the very bottom when there was a flash of light. Starting Keith into a fully upright position before the guy could open the door for them, revealing the gang standing right outside. Farla showing her phone to Pidge and Hunk whispering something to them.

Keith and Lance stumbled out, quickly rejoining the group. “What’s so funny?” Keith asked Pidge who was chortling and snickering at whatever Farla was showing them. 

“You guys just look so cute.” Pidge turned the screen to them, showing a slightly blurry photo of Keith laying his head on Lance’s shoulder with Lance watching him with an expression that Lance didn’t remember making. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll send you a copy.” Farla exclaimed, happily setting to work on doing so.

“Er… Thanks.” Both Keith and Lance mumbled together.


End file.
